These Broken Pieces
by SweetyPie50
Summary: Aika has been married to Saeki for a year now, but she's loved him for two and things couldn't be better. It's always when you're at your highest that things seem to go wrong though, and when they do, Aika suffers the worst when they do. It always seemed that their love would help them overcome anything, but now Saeki isn't so sure. He won't leave her to do this one her own though.
1. A Blissful Morning

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Forged Wedding or any of the characters within.**

**Well, my return to Fanfiction shall be in the form of a story based on a mobile dating simulator, but I don't care cause it's freaking adorable and awesome. Anyways, Saeki's my favorite and I wanted to do something dramatic so I hope you guys enjoy! (And for those of you who read my other projects and are waiting on those, I am working on them, so rest easy. Or yell at me. Whichever you prefer.)**

**These Broken Pieces**

Chapter 1

A Blissful Morning

The smell of coffee was making her nauseous. Aika had opened a window to help, but it wasn't doing much. Was it just a bad batch of coffee beans?

_It's probably best I don't give any to Takamasa, just in case. _Aika thought. It would mess with his schedule, but she didn't want him getting sick from it. She'd buy more for later. She was just about to turn off the machine when a pair of arms snaked around her waist, making her jump a little. Damn, he was always so quiet.

"Your coffee smells especially good this morning," he whispered before kissing her neck. She merely huffed. After a year of marriage and two years of living with him, she had gotten used to his antics. He wasn't met with so much resistance anymore as he was with indifference. Aika found that was the best way to ward off his advances when she wasn't in the mood.

"You think so?" She asked with a frown, absentmindedly playing with his hair. "I think it smells a little off."

"No, I think it may be your best pot yet," he said. Aika rolled her eyes.

"You say that about all of them," she muttered, pouring him a cup. "Here, tell me how it tastes." She stepped out of his arms as he brought the cup to his lips. He smiled as he smelled the aroma before taking a sip. Aika did her best to keep her face blank but the strong urge to vomit was slowly making its way up.

Saeki smiled in satisfaction. "I told you, your best pot yet," he said. Aika frowned. Then why did it smell so bad to her?

"Well, then, it's all yours," she said, rushing out of the kitchen and to the bedroom. Hopefully she could shut the door and block the smell out.

"Honey, are you alright?" Saeki's concerned voice was right behind. As was the smell of the coffee. Aika whirled on him, standing in the door way to their room.

"Do not bring that in here," she said firmly. Saeki frowned, looking at the coffee. He may have teased her, but seeing the glare on her face-a glare he so rarely saw-he thought better of it, going to put the mug on the table. Aika seemed visibly relieved as she walked back to the bedroom, throwing the window open and dropping on the bed. The nausea was fading already.

"Honey, is it that time of month?" Saeki asked, laying down beside her.

"No," Aika huffed. "That's not the answer to everything wrong with a woman. I'm just not feeling good I guess. Maybe I'm sick of coffee." Saeki let out a mock gasp.

"But if you're sick of coffee, you won't make me anymore!" He said. Aika let out a chuckle.

"Of course I'll still make you coffee," she said, giving him a quick kiss. "Don't be so over dramatic."

"Me? Dramatic? Well, I've never heard of such a thing." Aika rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure," she muttered, rolling over so her back was to him. He wound his arms around her and pulled her right against him.

"I know how to make you feel better," he whispered in her ear before nibbling on it playfully.

"I shudder to ask what that is," Aika sighed. Saeki had that glint in his eye.

"You be the exhausted business woman-" Aika cut him off with a groan as she turned to face him.

"Why must it always be a business woman?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Why can't it just be the doting husband comforting his sick wife?" Saeki smiled softly.

"Very well, since you're sick we can play by your rules," he said kissing her. Aika smiled into the kiss before a whining sound came from the side of the bed. They both looked over to see Cocona looking at them, holding her leash in her mouth.

"She needs outside," Aika smiled. Saeki groaned.

"She has the worst timing." He muttered. Aika giggled at him, kissing his cheek.

"Go let her out, I'll be waiting right here," she said.

"You promise?" Saeki asked. Aika smiled as she nodded.

"Go, before she uses the floor as her toilet," Aika chuckled. Saeki smiled, kissing her once more before he went to let the dog out. Aika smiled as she rested her head on the pillow. She'd never been this happy before. She had a loving husband that her parents accepted, not easily, of course. She had wonderful friends, both in Tokyo and Kyushu. She had a good job and a good, adorable dog. There was only one thing that could make it better. One thing there were working on but were quickly learning that it was something they needed patience with. A lot of patience.

Aika pulled the blanket over herself and laid there, lost in her thoughts, thinking of how Saeki would be with a baby. He was fine with Shun, but Shun was certainly not a baby and it did take a lot of work for him and Shun to get along.

_I'm sure he'll be fine, once he gets the hang of it. _Aika thought, a small smile on her face as she looked out the window. The nausea that she had forgotten hit her like a title wave and sent her running to the bathroom.

She had been sick for a few days now, though it never lasted the whole had just assumed it was something she had eaten but now she began to wonder. Could she be...? She'd heard that morning sickness was symptom, but she didn't want to get her hopes up. She didn't want to get Saeki's hopes up either but the excitement of the mere thought bubbled up inside her. What if she was finally pregnant? After months of trying, it could have finally paid off. But she had to be sure before she told Saeki. When he started his writing tonight, she'd take the test herself.

Just as Aika was cleaning herself up, the front door opened.

"Honey, we're home!" Saeki called and she could already hear him heading to the bedroom. Aika chuckled, shaking her head as she walked out. He'd never change and she'd never want him to.

"Honey, where'd you go?" She heard him ask as she walked into the bedroom.

"I'm right here," she smiled. "I just had to go to the bathroom." She didn't want to tell him about the vomiting. She had been able to keep him in the dark about this long. She didn't want him to worry about nothing. She could just imagine his face when she told him she was pregnant.

_Hold on, Aika, you don't know that for sure,_ she had to scold herself. She was just happy that she had kept any emotions about this possible new development from her face.

"You said you'd be right there when I got home," Saeki said, pointing to the bed. Aika raised an eyebrow.

"I just had to go to the bathroom," she said, sliding past him. "I'm allowed to do that. Besides, the bed's still warm." She tossed him an alluring smile as she crawled onto the bed. She saw him huff, but there was a smile on his face.

"You know I can't stay mad at you when you look at me like that," he said, walking over to the bed. He may enjoy her when he made her embarrassed, but there was no denying he enjoyed it when she was like this, playing the part of the sultry minx. And even though Aika had become more comfortable with it in her own home, there were still boundaries outside of the apartment. Boundaries her husband took a great thrill in crossing.

"Let's be honest, honey, you couldn't stay made at me regardless," she smirked as Saeki crawled over her.

"Alas, you know me too well," Saeki chuckled. "It's why I love you." Aika smiled up at him.

"I love you too," she said before their lips met and even though kissing him was far from new, it still gave her butterflies every time. No, Aika had never been happier then she was right here, wrapped in the arms of the man she loved more than anything, quirks and all.


	2. The Calm Before the Story

**Disclaimer: No, I still don't own My Forged Wedding. It belongs to the ever amazing Voltage Inc.**

**Well, here's the new chapter. Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter and I hope you all enjoy this one!**

Chapter 2:

The Calm Before the Storm

"Alright, I think that's everything," Aika muttered to herself as she finished typing up a document for the studio. There was a shoot going on today, but Aika still had things she had to get done. Saeki was at that shoot right now but there was no knowing when they'd be done. Aika glanced over to her phone. She had been texting Saeki but he must be bored. He kept trying to get naughty but she'd shut him down every time. She didn't want that on her phone. What if someone saw?

Aika picked up her phone. She needed to call him; she needed some idea of when he'd be home. She had big news for him. Aika couldn't suppress the grin that spread across her face at the thought of the pregnancy test that she had hidden somewhere her husband couldn't find it. She had taken the test last night and it had read positive. She was so excited and couldn't wait to tell Saeki! But she had to find a special way to tell him. This was a big deal afterall. She had been planning on telling him tonight, over a special dinner.

It took a few rings before he answered and Aika had to fight to keep the excitement from her voice. She wanted to see Saeki's reaction first hand.

"Hi, honey," he said, missing some of his usual enthusiam.

"Hey, you sound tired. Is everything alright?" Aika asked, concerned. She heard him huff.

"It's just a long day. I'm sorry, I don't know when I'll be home," Saeki sighed and Aika frowned.

"Do you think you can be home for dinner? I was planning something special," she said.

"Yes," Saeki said and she could hear the determination in his voice. "No matter what, I'll be there." Aika smiled a little.

"Okay. I'll see you at home then," she said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Saeki replied. "I'll see you tonight." Aika smiled as she hung up. She had no time to waste. She had a very special dinner to prepare.

Dinner was ready and set out on the table. Aika had put on a simple, red dress, there was just one thing missing; her husband. No doubt he was still stuck at work for one reason or another. Still, he said he'd be home for dinner and Aika trusted Saeki. That was when her phone started to ring. Aika was quick to answer it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hi, honey," Saeki said. His determination from when she last talked to him was gone.

"Oh no, what's wrong?" Aika sighed.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Saeki asked.

"I can tell from the sound of your voice. You're still stuck at work, aren't you?" Aika asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah," Saeki sighed. "I'm sorry, Muro pulled me aside for an important meeting. I won't get out till late." Aika bit her lip. She could just tell him later, but she had put so much work into this dinner and she wanted it to be special.

"Well, I suppose we could just have a late dinner?" She suggested, looking at the meal she had laid out.

"You really want to have this dinner, don't you?" Saeki asked.

"I put a lot of work into it," Aika sighed. "And it's important to me. So I'll wait as long as it takes, though I'd preferably have it tonight."

"Alright. I'll cut this meeting as short as I can then," Saeki said and Aika smiled. "Just wait for me, okay?"

"Of course," Aika said. "I love you, so much."

"I love you more," Saeki said. Aika rolled her eyes with a smile as they said their good-byes.

A few hours later, Saeki still wasn't home and Aika was falling asleep on the couch. She'd put the food away, just so it wouldn't go bad on the table and told Saeki to text her before he came home so she could warm up the food and put it out again.

Aika frowned as she stared at the phone, waiting for it to light up with a text but nothing was happening. Aika huffed. At this rate, they wouldn't eat until tomorrow morning and then what would the point be? Aika had found some things to snack on while she waited, but she refused to eat an actual meal until Saeki was home.

Aika sat up suddenly. No. She would not sit at home and wait for him. It was late, but the studio wasn't that far away. Besides, this was very important news and it couldn't wait any longer. Resolved, Aika grabbed her purse and slid on her shoes. She briefly thought about grabbing the food but that would be too much to carry and with any luck, she'd catch him just as he was leaving. Cocona was sitting in front of her, looking up at her hopefully.

"Stay here, girl," Aika said. "Watch the apartment for me, okay?" Cocona whined and Aika patted her head before walking out and locking the door behind her.

It was a nice night, no too hot and not too cold and Aika found herself enjoying the walk. She usually did, actually. Aika smiled, looking up at the sky. The city lights made it impossible to see the stars but she could still see the moon. She should convince Saeki to take a trip back home with her. They could go sit by the lighthouse again. Aika smiled a little at the memory; a bright spot in an otherwise gloomy period of time, short as it was.

As Aika thought back on their relationship, she marveled at the fact that through everything, she and Saeki had only grown stronger. Nothing had torn them up. Aika grinned, placing a hand on her stomach, on the life within. This baby would only make things better, Aika was certain.

As she was lost in her thoughts, a big, rough hand grabbed her and pulled her behind a building. Aika panicked, fighting against the hand.

"Get off of me!" Aika shrieked, thrashing before she was pushed against a wall so hard that she had the breath knocked out of her, which only became worse when the big hand clamped over her mouth.

"If you want to get out of here, girl, you'll shut up and do as we say, understand?" a deep, harsh voice growled in her ear. Aika swallowed but didn't let her fear show as she managed to tear her face away from the man's hand.

"And if I don't?" She asked breathlessly. She hadn't really recovered from being slammed against the wall. Then she felt something sharp being pressed against her stomach and she sucked in a breath. The man smirked.

"I think you can guess," he said. Aika wasn't thinking of herself in that moment. She had to protect the baby, no matter what the cost.

"What do you want?" Aika asked, her brave façade slipping as her voice shook. The man only smirked and his partner stepped behind him with a matching smirk. Aika swallowed, her mind racing with ways to get away.

**Yeah, so this is where the story starts. I'm sorry, I'm mean and I wanted to do something depressing, because I've never really done this before, not that I remember. I've had ideas for it so I thought I'd give it a try. What do you guys think? Please let me know! Anyways, thanks for the read!**


	3. The Shattering

**Disclaimer: Yeah, still not owning My Forged Wedding and the characters within, unfortunately.**

**Wow! Two chapters AND a new story in one day? These Voltage games put in such a writing mood, it's fantastic! Anyways, yeah! Here's the story! I hope you all enjoy this and thanks again to people who read and my one reviewer, who will probably hate me after this chapter. Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 3:

The Shattering

Aika wasn't sure how long she had been with these men. It felt like hours but she had made herself numb to it. It was the only way to ensure the safety of herself and her baby, but she knew Saeki must have made it home by now. He had called and they had promptly smashed her phone. He had to be out looking for her and she could only hope he found her soon.

"Aika? Aika, where are?" The voice was faint, but Aika perked up immediately as that voice was joined by a chorus of others. He had them all looking for her. The men looked at her before one of them smirked.

"Friends of yours, hm?" The smirking one said.

"Please, I did everything you asked," Aika begged in a quiet voice. The man leered at her.

"Oh, don't worry, they'll find you," he said and Aika caught the flash of the knife and her heart beat increased.

"No, you said you wouldn't do anything to me if I did what you said," Aika said, backing away.

"Oh, honey," Aika flinched when he said that. Saeki called her that. Only Saeki, no one else. "You should know better than to trust strangers." Aika whimpered as he the man advanced on her. No more playing by their rules. She had to get the hell out of her and find the others. With that thought in mind, Aika jumped to her feet and took off. The man only laughed.

"You're not as quick as you think," he said but Aika didn't look back so she didn't see how close he really was until he grabbed and forced her against the wall. "Now, now, you're only making things harder on yourself." Aika glared at him. The boys had to be close now. Without sparing a second thought, Aika opened her mouth and let out a blood curdling scream.

"Aika!" Saeki! A sharp slap across her face cut her off.

"You'll pay for that girl," the man growled before he stabbed her in her stomach. Aika's heart stopped. No, no. The man let her drop to the hard ground and he was about to go again when his partner stopped him.

"If we stay, we'll be caught for sure. She won't say anything, let's get out of here." He said. The man who had stabbed her let out a growl. He crouched down but Aika couldn't even find it in her to glare at him. She was putting all of her strength to keeping her baby alive. She just had to hold for a little while longer. Saeki and the boys would find her, take her to the hospital and everything would be fine.

"It's been fun, honey," the man sneered the word as he grabbed her hand and yanked her rings off.

"No," Aika whispered, feebly reaching for him. The man chuckled at her before he ran off with his partner, along with her purse. A small whimper escaped her lips but she sucked it up as she pressed her hands against her wound as hard as she could, which really wasn't very hard. She'd heard that that was the best thing to do with an injury like this and she had to do whatever she could to save her baby.

A stampede of footsteps came towards the alley, but Aika wouldn't lift her head. She had to conserve her strength as best she could.

"Aika," she was suddenly wrapped in a warm jacket and somebody wrapped his arms around her. "What happened? Who did this to you?" He sounded so broken and his face reflected that. Even as weak as she was, Aika could make out Saeki's face. _Please don't cry,_ she thought. She couldn't handle it if he did. In an attempt to be comforting, Aika put on the best smile she could for him. Saeki sighed.

"I'm sorry, I should have come home sooner. You were coming to get me, weren't you?" He asked.

"Please, don't blame yourself," Aika said. She could barely hear her own voice.

"Shh," Saeki said, his own voice starting to shake. "Don't talk and don't sleep either. Just look at me, okay?" Aika nodded. That wouldn't be hard to do.

"Saeki, she needs to go to a hospital. Now." A voice said from beside them. Uncle? She didn't take her eyes off of Saeki to see, so she only saw him swallow and nod as he gently lifted her up. Aika let out a small groan at the motion.

"I'm sorry," Saeki said. "Just hold on, okay? You're going to be fine." _It's not me I'm worried about, _Aika thought.

"S-Saeki, there's-"

"Hush, don't say anything. You can tell me after, okay?" Saeki said, looking down at her. He was terrified and Aika felt like someone had just dumped ice water on her with that simple look in his eyes. Why couldn't she have stayed at the apartment? She felt a hot tear run down her cheek before Saeki kissed her forehead. "It's okay, honey, you're going to be fine." Aika couldn't stop the shudder that ran through her when he said that. The name had been tainted now and Aika hated that. That was his pet-name for her and it had been ruined. The thought only made her cry more.

It seemed to take them forever before they made it to the hospital and it was becoming harder and harder to stay awake. It was only Saeki's constant murmurings in her ear that kept her anchored and away from the darkness. When they finally arrived at the hospital, there was a flurry that Aika could hardly keep track of. All she remembered was being passed from Saeki's arms and onto a bed. The passing of the fluorescent lights were the last thing she saw before the darkness overtook her.

**Well yeah, there it is! I did get a little emotional in this chapter. Writing depressed, scared Saeki isn't much fun, but it serves the purpose of the story right now. Don't worry! Things will get better!...Eventually. Anyways, that's all from me for tonight. Review and tell me what you think! Good night everybody!**


	4. Pieces

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Forged Wedding or the characters within.**

**Okay, here's the next chapter. Thank you for the reads and reviews! I'm enjoying writing this story, for the most part anyways. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 4:

Pieces

Saeki felt helpless as he watched the doctors wheel his wife away. He stood watching as he held the jacket Takao had given him to slow down Aika's bleeding. It was now soaked. Saeki looked over to his friend.

"I'm sorry," he said, though he still held the jacket in his hand. Takao shook his head.

"I can always buy another one," Takao said. "We need to get you sitting down." Saeki was led to a waiting room and pushed into a chair. He was barely aware of it happening. He could only think of Aika, bleeding in that alley. She had been coming to get him. He didn't know that this dinner meant that much to her. Why couldn't he have just left sooner?

"Saeki, don't blame yourself for this," Kunihiko said from beside him.

"It is my fault though," Saeki said quietly. "She was coming to get me, because I was taking too long at work."

"It's not like you knew this was going to happen, Saeki," Yamato said. "The only person to blame is whoever did this to her." Saeki grit his teeth. Whoever that person was, they better hope Saeki never found them.

"Whoever it was, they won't get away with this," Takao said firmly. There was a hard determination on everyone's faces as they agreed. Aika was very special to all of them and they'd be damned if her pain went unanswered.

Kunihiko had taken it upon himself to call her parents and let them know what was happening. They had apparently to decided to catch the first flight to Tokyo with Daisuke, Aika's brother. Now all that was left was to wait.

It was too quiet. Saeki didn't like the quiet, not right now. It left him alone with his thoughts, which kept repeating her scream and the image of her in that alley. The feeling of her in his arms as she bled, the tears running down her cheeks as she looked up at him. With a huff, Saeki stood up and began pacing. This not knowing was driving him crazy. She had to be okay. Aika was strong, always had been. This would not be the thing that broke her. Even if it did, Saeki would not abandon her. He'd be there until she was back together and long after. He wouldn't leave her.

It felt like hours upon hours before the doctor finally came back and everyone was alert when he did, especially Saeki.

"Is she okay? Where is she? Can I see her?" He asked hurriedly. The doctor didn't have any sign of emotion on his face.

"She's alive and she'll be able to make a full recovery," the doctor answered. The tension fled from the room immediately as everyone relaxed and smiled. Aika would be okay. "The baby didn't make it though." Saeki's heart skipped a beat.

"B-baby?" He asked. The doctor frowned.

"You didn't know?" He asked. Saeki shook his head, stunned. Aika was pregnant. Had she known? "I'm sorry. She wasn't very far along, I'm sure she intended on telling you." The dinner. That's why it was so important. She was going to tell him then and he was taking forever at work. She wouldn't have had to come after him if he had just left work when he was supposed to and they'd still have their baby!

"She'll be waking up soon, I'm sure she'd like a familiar face in there," the doctor said, interrupting Saeki's thoughts. Saeki nodded slowly, still feeling shell shocked. "Did you want anyone else with you? I can allow two people in there right now. We don't want to overwhelm her."

"It's okay," Takao said. "We'll visit her after."

"Thank you," Saeki said quietly before following the doctor down the hall to Aika's room. A baby. They would have had a baby. They would be at this hospital for a much happier reason then they were now. Why couldn't he left work when he told her he would?

The doctor opened the door to Aika's room. She hadn't woken up yet and she was so pale but she was breathing. That was a good sign. Saeki walked into the room and took a seat by her bed, taking her hand in both of his, kissing it softly.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. Now more waiting and if he thought it was quiet in the waiting room, it was nothing compared to this. Nothing but the sounds of the machines she was hooked up to and their breathing. Things had always been so easy for them. He never imagined something like this would happen, but maybe he should have. Seaki took a shaky breath, looking at her face. Her brown hair was fanned on the pillow around her. He might have thought she looked beautiful in that moment, were it not for the situation.

Saeki was lost in thought when her hand twitched in his.

"Aika," he gasped, looking over. She was awake, smiling weakly but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Takamasa," she said. He always loved it when she said his name.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. Aika's smiled disappeared.

"I'm alive," she said. Saeki frowned. He had to ask her. He had to know.

"You were going to tell me about the baby tonight at dinner, right?" Immediately, he regretted asking it. She looked ready to cry. "I'm sorry, forget I asked." He said quickly.

"What happened to the baby?" Aika asked. "Please tell me. They must have told you about it." Saeki sighed. He couldn't deny her this.

"I'm sorry, Aika, it's gone." It was probably the hardest thing he'd ever said and he wished he didn't have to as Aika started crying. He stood up and wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry, honey." Aika reached up and took his hand.

"D-Don't say sorry," she said. "This isn't your fault. I should have stayed home." Saeki sighed, kissing her forehead.

"It most certainly isn't your fault either, Aika," he said. "You just need to get some rest, okay?" Aika sniffled as she nodded, but she wouldn't let go of his hand. Saeki didn't mind. Whatever she needed, he was here for. Nothing had broken them yet. This wouldn't either, as hard as it was.

**Depressing Saeki is really no fun to write, but I can't really complain because I brought it on myself. Anyways, what did you guys think? Review and let me know!**


	5. The Blame Game

**Disclaimer: Yeah, still not owning My Forged Wedding and the characters within.**

**So, yeah, this chapter came later then I planned but it's here! I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 5:

The Blame Game

Aika had fallen asleep, but it didn't look like a restful sleep. Saeki wished there was something he could do for her, to make the pain go away but he knew it was impossible.

"How's she doing?" Kunihiko asked quietly as he peeked into the room. Saeki sighed, not looking over at him.

"She's going to live," Saeki said and Kunihiko caught on immediately. Psychically, she'd be fine but this event scarred much more than psychically. Kunihiko sighed, nodding.

"Her family is almost here," he said. Saeki nodded. Aika loved her family, maybe they'd help?

"Don't tell them, about the baby," Saeki said. "It's Aika's to tell them if she wishes, but I won't force it on her." Kunihiko nodded.

"I think that's best," he said. He walked over and gave his friend a comforting pat on the shoulder. "She'll get through this. She has you." Saeki sighed. He wasn't sure that he'd be enough.

"I'll do whatever she needs me to do," Saeki said. Kunihiko nodded.

"The police are going to want to ask her some questions too," he said. Saeki let out a huff.

"They can talk to her when she's ready," he said. Kunihiko sighed.

"We'll hold them off for as long as we can," he said, backing away.

"Thank you," Saeki said before Kunihiko left. He hadn't let go of Aika's hand since before she fell asleep and after her uncle had left, he felt her hand tighten around his. Saeki looked up at her to see that she was indeed awake.

"You should get more sleep," he said quietly.

"I'm ready to talk to the police," was the first thing she said. Saeki frowned. He had hoped she'd take more time to rest.

"Are you sure, honey?" Saeki didn't miss the flinch when he said that. His frown deepened. What happened to her? The thought was driving him insane. He didn't know how to help her. Aika looked down sheepishly. She didn't mean for him to see that.

"I have to," she said quietly. "He said I wouldn't say anything. I want to prove him wrong. He can't get away with this."

"He won't," Saeki said, trying to reassure her. "I just don't want to make things worse for."

"It has to happen sooner or later," Aika sighed. "I'd rather it happen sooner." Saeki nodded with a sigh.

"If you're sure," Saeki said. "Do you want me here?" Aika bit her lip as she thought. She didn't know how in depth these questions would go and she didn't want to put Saeki through that. She didn't want him to leave her side, but she couldn't do that to him. She could already see what this whole situation was doing to him and she hated that. She wanted her smiling, goofy husband back. She had to do what she could to make things normal again. Swallow the pain. Ignore it and it might go away.

"No, I need to do this on my own," Aika said. Saeki sighed but he nodded. He didn't want to leave her but her voice was firm. If she wanted to do this alone, he couldn't deny her that. If she felt it would help her, he wouldn't argue.

"Alright," Saeki said, standing up and kissing her forehead.

"I love you," Aika whispered. Saeki smiled, despite himself.

"I love you too," Saeki said and he saw Aika smile too.

Saeki had left Aika with the police officers but he was just waiting in the hall. He would never go very far. He sighed heavily, leaning against the wall. Part of him wished he knew what was being said, but the bigger part of him didn't want to know. Perhaps that's why Aika didn't want him in the room. Saeki sighed heavily. He felt grateful to her for it at first and then terrible at the gratitude. She lived it. He was her husband. Her pain was his pain and he had to help her in whatever way he could.

"Saeki," a voice said and Saeki looked over to see Muro walking towards him. Her face expressed a genuine worry. Muro. If she hadn't decided to have that meeting at that time, this wouldn't have happened. "Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine," Saeki said, looking away. Anger and frustration bubbled inside him. That damned meeting. Who needs all those meetings anyways?

"Are you okay?" Muro asked.

"I'll be fine," Saeki said simply. He couldn't stand here anymore.

"Someone tipped off the media," Muro said. "I'm keeping them back as best I can." The frustrated Saeki more. Could they not just deal with this in private? He shouldn't have to worry about shielding his wife from the media at a time like this. She had enough to deal with. Saeki clenched his fist. This wasn't fair. She wouldn't have this media problem if she hadn't married him.

Muro opened her mouth to speak again when the door to Aika's room opened and the police officers came out. Saeki caught sight of Aika hurriedly wiping her eyes. He barely said two words to the police as he rushed into the room. He needed to make sure she was okay. That she would be okay. If there was anything he could do to make things better. There had to be something he could do.

Muro made a move to follow him and Saeki noticed.

"I think it's time for you to leave," Saek said simply, only the smallest hint of anger escaping. Muro blinked. He was not okay. This situation was affecting him much more than he let on. Muro couldn't get another word in before Saeki shut the door in her face.

**I can't say that I like this chapter very much, but we all have those days. Yeah, it's still depressing but sometimes those are the most interesting. Anyways, tell me what you all think! Thank you!**


	6. Not Now, Not Ever

**Disclaimer: Yeah, no, still not owning My Forged Wedding or the characters within.**

**Well, it's almost midnight. I work tomorrow but what am I doing? Writing. Why? Because I love this story and you guys. This chapter is shorter but I do like this one. Also, if anyone's interested, I just wanted to share that the best song to go with this story is the Glee version of I'll Stand by You. I was just listening to that on the way home and thought I'd share. Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 6:

Not Now, Not Ever

Aika's mother hadn't stopped doting on her since she arrived, treating her like some frail doll. Aika didn't mind, surprisingly. It took her mind off of everything else. Her father was quiet and a blank slate, as usual. He had never been very forthcoming with his emotions. Daisuke was in the room, doing his best to crack jokes and lighten the mood. Aika did her best to laugh along, for his sake.

Aika glanced over at Saeki, who had never left her side. He had a frown as his face as he seemed lost in thought. He hadn't told her why he had shooed Muro away, giving some half-hearted comment that she had work to do but Aika didn't buy it. She'd have to ask him about when they were alone. She didn't want to bring it up with her family in the room.

"Are you okay?" Aika asked quietly, taking his hand. Saeki looked over at her and put on a smile.

"You don't have to worry about me," he said. "Just worry about yourself." Aika didn't want to worry about herself. She wanted him to smile like he used to. If only she had stayed in that apartment.

"I'm going to the cafeteria, does anybody want anything?" Aika's father asked as he stood.

"No, I'm fine," Aika said, playing with the edge of the blanket. Her mother fixed her in a look.

"Aika, if you need anything you need to tell us," she said firmly.

"And I would," Aika said. "But I'm fine."

"Are you certain?" Her mother pressed.

"Yes, I'm fine," Aika repeated. "If I need anything, I'll let you know." Her mother sighed, but nodded.

"Takamasa," her father said, looking over at Saeki. Aika noticed him swallow in a nervous way. She frowned. Why would he be nervous? "Join me?" Saeki glanced over at Aika.

"I'll be fine," Aika smiled one of those fake smiles. If she thought he couldn't notice, she was sorely mistaken. "Just go. You haven't eaten for hours." Saeki nodded as he stood up. That wasn't the answer he wanted but she was right. He was starving and he couldn't help her if he starved himself.

Saeki stood up and kissed her forehead. That was as much as he'd do until he got the okay from her to go farther, however long that would take.

"I won't be long," he said. Aika nodded.

"Okay," she said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Saeki whispered. He gave her one more kiss on her forehead before he followed her father out the door.

"You've barely looked at any of us," her father cut right to the chase and Saeki swallowed again. He hoped this man wouldn't blame him. Even if he did and he tried to keep Saeki away from Aika, he'd have to drag him away and even then, Saeki would keep coming back.

"I'm sorry," Saeki sighed as they walked down the hall.

"I understand, it's hard. It's hard on all of us," Aika's father sighed heavily. "But it's not your fault." Saeki blinked. He had not been expecting that. Aika's father had long since accepted him but there wasn't much the two men could relate on.

"Sir?"

"I can tell by the look on your face. Unless you paid the men to do it, or knew that it was going to happen, it's not your fault. I don't believe either of those things." Her father said. Saeki sighed heavily.

"There are still ways it could have been avoided," he said.

"There are a lot of things that could be avoided," Aika's father said. "But no one had any inclination that this would happen. The only person at fault is whoever did this to her. We just have to be there for her as best we can."

"I will never leave her side, for any reason," Saeki said firmly. Her father nodded.

"Good," he said. "I may have had my doubts about at first, Takamasa. But she really needs you right now. When it comes to pain, Aika pushes it away. She doesn't face it. She keeps it bottled up inside her until it comes to a breaking point. Don't let her do that." Saeki should have known that, but things had been so easy for them. The hardest thing was when her parents had kept them apart, but that had lasted barely two days. This was not a two day ordeal.

"I'll do what I can, sir," Saeki said. "But I won't force it on her." Her father nodded.

"Good, but don't just leave her be either," he said.

"Never," Saeki said firmly. Not now, not tomorrow, not ever. As long as she needed him, he was there, for whatever she needed.

**Well, what did you guys think? Yeah it was short and I didn't want to throw in some problems with her parents because they've got enough to deal with right now without her parents trying to separate them again. Anyways, let me know what you guys think! Thank you!**


	7. Return to Normal

**Dislcaimer: I do not own My Forged Wedding or the characters within.**

**Well, here is the next chapter! Thank you everyone for your reviews! They're awesome! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 7:

Return to Normal

Aika couldn't wait to go home. Staring at the white walls of the hospital had been slowly driving her insane. Of course, there was the never-ending spinning door of people who kept coming to see her and make sure she was okay so she couldn't go completely insane. Saeki never left her side and was almost always holding her hand. He hadn't even gone home. He literally never left her side except for when absolutely necessary and he ensured she wouldn't be alone until he got back. Aika was grateful for all the people. It kept her mind off of what happened.

As soon as they walked into the apartment, Cocona wasted no time running over to greet them, abandoning Ren in the living room. Aika grinned as she scooped the little dog into her arms.

"Careful, Aika, you don't want to rip the stitches," Saeki said.

"I'm fine," Aika said. "She weighs nothing." She passed Ren on the way to the living room, sitting down on the couch. The boys probably thought they were being quiet, but with no other sounds in the apartment, they seemed to be shouting. Maybe it was just because Aika was listening very closely.

"She seems better," Ren said. She heard Saeki sighed.

"She hasn't talked about what happened," he said. "I'm worried about how she's dealing with it."

"I'm sure she'll get through just fine," Ren said.

"I hope so," Saeki said. "Her father says she internalizes her pain. I don't want her to do that with me." Aika bit her lip, looking down at the ball of fluff in her arms. How could she tell him? It would hurt him and she didn't want to do that to him. She wanted her smiling, childish husband back. If she started to talk to him about it, she might lose that part of him. She didn't want that. She could handle this on her own. She had to.

"I think she missed you," Saeki smiled. Aika looked up at him. It wasn't a true smile. He still looked concerned. She wanted to see him smile a true smile again.

"I missed her too," Aika said, scratching behind Cocona's ears. The dog wagged her tail happily. Saeki sat down beside her.

"Are you okay, Aika?" He asked. Aika smiled at him.

"Yes, it barely hurts anymore," she said.

"That's not what I'm talking about," Saeki said. Aika frowned, looking away. She had done so well suppressing everything up until now. Now, that night came back in sharp clarity. No. She couldn't talk to him about it. She felt him take her hand. "Aika, you don't need to be afraid to talk to me." No, she couldn't tell him. He already blamed himself, she could see it. It would make things worse for him if she told him. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she turned back to Saeki with the best smile she could muster.

"Honestly, the only thing on my mind right now is how hungry I am," she said. Saeki frowned at her. _Please, just leave it alone,_ Aika thought. Saeki sighed, nodding.

"I'll see what I can find," he said, standing up.

"Hold on," Aika said, setting Cocona down as she stood up. "I think we should do it together."

"Aika, you just got home," Saeki said. "You should take it easy."

"Cooking isn't going to kill me," Aika said. If she wanted things to go back to normal, she'd have to push them in the right direction. "Besides, I've got a big strong husband to do any heavy lifting." Saeki smiled, a true smile and Aika's heart soared.

"Well, when you put it like that," Saeki chuckled, leaning down. He wanted to kiss her and Aika should have wanted to kiss him back, but the thought made her heart race and not in the good way it usually did. The idea of him kissing her shouldn't make her nervous and yet it did, but she couldn't let him know that so Aika swallowed and waited. It wouldn't be any different from all the times before. Then she felt him kiss her nose and she blinked in surprise. Did he miss? Did he see her nervousness? She couldn't tell because he was already heading to the kitchen before she could get a look at his face. Aika sighed as she followed him.

When Saeki opened the fridge door, any happiness that had been there vanished from the room. The meal Aika had made that night was still in fridge. A heavy tension hung in the room. The meal she had planned for them to be enjoying when she told Saeki about the baby.

"Well, this has no reason to be in here," Aika said, as she reached past him for the food but Saek grabbed her wrist gently before he pulled her into an embrace. Aika bit her lip. her head resting against his chest.

"You can talk to me, Aika, please," Saeki begged. Aika wished she could make him understand why she couldn't tell him, but she didn't know how she could without bringing him down.

"There's nothing to talk about," Aika said. "It happened. We move on." It was a very cold thing to say, but it was true. Talking about it would be dwelling on it and Aika didn't want dwell on it. Saeki pulled back and took her face in his hands.

"Please, Aika, I want to help you," Saeki pleaded. Aika didn't like seeing him like this. This was the exact opposite of what she wanted.

"Then let's talk about it," Aika said, pulling away from him. "I just want things to go back to how they used to be. That would help." Saeki sighed but nodded.

"Alright, we'll do that," Saeki said. "If you feel like it will help." Aika smiled.

"It will," she said before she turned back to the fridge and cleaned out the food. Saeki could still remember what her father had said to him. He wanted Aika to talk to him, but he'd have to find a way to be more subtle about it. He'd get her to talk. She may think that just going back to normal was the solution but they wouldn't be able to go back to normal until they dealt with what happened. Saeki had to make her talk about it, somehow.

**Well, what did you guys think? I'm actually quite fond of this chapter. Tell me what you guys think! Thanks for the read!**


	8. Bargaining

**Disclaimer: Yeah, still not owning My Forged Wedding or the characters within.**

**Sorry, this update is later then I wanted it to be but it's here now! And wow! I'm so glad you're all enjoying this story! All this responses are making so happy and pushing me to finish this story! Anyways, here's the next chapter and you all enjoy!**

Chapter 8:

Bargaining

Aika wished she could say that things had gone completely back to normal but they hadn't. There was a heavy atmosphere hanging around the apartment and there wasn't as much laughter as there was before. Saeki wasn't even spending that much time writing nor did he ever go to the studio. Wherever Aika went, Saeki went. If Aika could get him back to work, she was convinced that that would set them on the right path.

They were watching TV on the couch and Aika was curled up on one side, hugging Cocona. Saeki sat beside her. The only touching between them was when they held hands and though they weren't sitting very far apart, Aika felt the distance like a knife in her heart. She had to fix this. Aika took a deep breath. She didn't know where this next move would lead, but she'd be willing to do anything if it would return Saeki to how he used to another deep breath, Aika slowly slid her feet across his lap.

Saeki blinked and looked at her. He was not expecting this. He was willing to wait for her for however long it took, but he wasn't expecting it would be this fast. When Saeki looked over at her, he could read it on her face that no, she wasn't ready.

"Aika," Saeki sighed. "You don't have to do this." Aika frowned. Damn. He could read her too well. Or maybe she was just terrible at hiding her emotions. Maybe both. She pulled on the best alluring face she could. From Saeki's sigh, she could tell it wasn't working. She carried on anyways.

"But I want to," Aika said.

"No, you don't," Saeki said. "There is no rush. I just want you to get better."

"I'm not sick!" Aika exploded, sitting upright. "I'm fine!" This must be what her father had meant when he said she'd reach her breaking. Saeki was glad it hadn't taken that long. Perhaps now she'd open up more.

"I'm sorry, it was a poor choice of words," Saeki said, taking her hand in an attempt to calm her down. He didn't miss the dog's growl. She had become very protective of Aika since she'd come home. Perhaps some part of her knew that something terrible had happened and her mommy needed someone to be there for her. Maybe Aika could talk to the dog. Saeki had heard of dogs being used for therapy. Maybe not that kind of therapy, but perhaps it would help.

"I just want to help you," Saeki said. "And don't try to tell me that you're fine. You can't be fine after what happened."

"Trying to get me to talk about it won't help," Aika said. "If you want to help me, start writing again. Wear your ridiculous socks." Saeki frowned. He had tried writing again. He really couldn't find the words. Aika was the only thing on her mind and how he could help her. She had to know that that wouldn't help. She couldn't ignore it forever. Besides, he couldn't go back to Muro, not after what had happened.

From the look on his face, Aika could tell just telling him to go back to writing wouldn't work. This whole situation was affecting him much more than she wanted. She had tried to keep him from hurting but it was quite clear that wasn't going to happen. Aika sighed as she adjusted herself, setting Cocona beside her. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

"I didn't want this to affect you too," she whispered. Saeki wrapped his arms around her waist, very gently.

"You're my wife," Saeki said. "Of course it would affect me. You not talking to me about it is killing me." He felt her stiffen in his arms.

"It would kill you more if I did talk about it," Aika whispered. Saeki sighed. Of course. She shouldn't have to focus on him when she was the one really suffering.

"Aika, you can't keep everything inside like this," Saeki said. "If you won't talk to me, at least talk to someone." He'd really prefer it if she talked to him but he knew that wasn't likely. Not after what she admitted. Aika sighed, pulling back.

"If you agree to get back to your writing, I'll talk to someone about this," Aika said, looking at him in his eyes. The idea of talking to anyone wasn't appealing, but there wasn't much of a choice right now. Saeki nodded. He wasn't going to get much better out of her, so he'd take what he could get. He just needed her to talk to someone, even if it wasn't him.

"Can we drop it now?" Aika asked and Saeki knew. Her not talking about this was about more than just him. Aika didn't want to relive it. It made Saeki feel terrible about what he was making her do, but then he remembered what her father told him. This was good for her. She wasn't getting any better, the way she was carrying on.

"If that's what you want," Saeki sighed.

"It is," Aika said and then she curled up against him. Saeki blinked but smiled as he kept an arm around her lightly. He wasn't happy with the way things had turned out, but he was thrilled that she felt comfortable to curl up against him like this. There wasn't anything to this, at least not on Saeki's side. Just a thrilling feeling that she felt safe with him. He was worried how this would affect their relationship, and there certainly was a strain on it but Aika wasn't pulling away. Saeki was relieved at that as he kissed the top of her head gently and felt him relax in his arms.

"I love you," he heard her say quietly. Saeki smiled into her hair.

"I love you too," he said.

**Well, what did you guys think? Review and let me know! Also, I started playing Be My Princess and oh my goodness Keith. He's an ass but he's so sweet at the same time. Anyway, expect a story for that when I'm done and yeah. But for right now, let me know what you think of this chapter. Anyways, thanks guys!**


End file.
